The penis, having its unique structure, functions and tissue is in general unwelcoming to catheters and the rigid mechanical catheter supports. While having some minor degree of rigidity, relative to catheters inserted therein, the penis is relatively flaccid and further includes soft, sensitive and delicate tissues at its terminal end. Moreover, at this terminal end with the entering catheter, most discomfort is experienced by the wearer.
Attempts to alleviate discomfort by inserting a sleeve within the initial penis opening much like a catheter introducer ultimately becomes more uncomfortable than the catheter itself, and often cannot be worn for the needed duration. Other external rigid structures are generally unwearable or cannot be reliably supported by the penis, while flexible and very pliant structures may not provided the needed catheter support.